The LoD Parody of Fushigi Yuugi
by Tsu-chan-chan
Summary: Ah! I just realized that I have not uploaded this forever!! Anyways...the cast of LoD is forced to act out another play directed by Copy cabbit! Will Rose finally be able to stop the insane author??


The LoD Parody of Fushigi Yuugi

Brought to you by

Rikku oh Ki

and by

Jade

and by

the letter "L" for Lloyd-haters (I am one of them, sort of. I'm kinda divided)

Notes from the Cabbit: Konyananichiwa! Copy cabbit here! *band starts playing* Long live the Parody Queen! Eh…I'm not gonna give you an explanation as to what Fushigi Yuugi is, besides the fact that it's an anime show by Yuu Watase, and that I have two parodies using them. So…on with the show!

Chapter 1: The Book 

Copy cabbit: Gather round minnas, for I have some good news for you!

Rose: I can finally die in peace?

Copy cabbit: No.

Dart: I can burn things?

Copy cabbit: *slightly irritated* No…

Albert: You have another bishie to glomp?

Copy cabbit: *twitch* No!

Meru: Then what is it?

Copy cabbit: Since I'm trying to cling on to my title as the Parody Queen, and because I'm falling behind on updates, we're doing another parody!

LoD Cast: SOA SAVE US!!!

Copy cabbit: Silly people…you should know by now that there's no way out!

Rose: *gets out her rapier* There's always the choice of killing you…

Copy cabbit: Good luck at that. I'm immortal and invincible, so killing me is impossible.

Rose: *mutters something under her breath* …

Copy cabbit: What was that? I can't hear you…

Rose: *grits her teeth, then puts her rapier away* …

Copy cabbit: And now for the roles…*points to Shana* You shall play Miaka, the glutonness ninth grader, who along with her friend Yui, who shall be played by Miranda *points to Miranda* gets transported into the book-

Albert: *interrupts* Book!? Where!?

Copy cabbit: It's part of the anime, you dolt! *cries* Look what you made me do! *runs off, still crying*

*The cast of LoD all looks at each other, then at Meru, who has an evil grin on her face*

Haschel: Meru, why do you have an evil grin on your face?

Meru: Because…I'm in charge!!!!

Albert: But the Jade Dragoon-glomping parody author known as Freefall Insanity, otherwise known as Fifi, already has cast you as her director!

Meru: Well, that is why I have assistants.

Lavitz: And those are…?

Meru: Yuffie and Jade!

*Yuffie walks on to the set, shruiken in hand, grinning. Jade comes on the set as well, and immediately latches on to Lavitz's arm.*

Jade: *has a very tight grip on Lavitz's arm* Lavitz…

Yuffie: Hey everybody! I'm working as an assistant director. Now, there's a few more people I'd like you to meet. Daidouji Tomoyo will be our camerawoman, and Lucca shall be in charge of the pyrotechnics.

Tomoyo: *filming Albert* Kawaii!

Meru; And now, I shall assign the roles. Dart is Tasuki, Lloyd is Hotohori, Lavitz is Tamahome, Albert is Chiriko, Kongol is Mitsukake, Rose is Nuriko, and I'm Chichiri…no da!!

Yuffie: As for the Seiryuu seishi, Doel is Nakago, Greham is Amiboshi, Servi is Suboshi, Lenus is Soi, Zeig is Tomo, and Melbu Fhrama is Ashitare.

Jade: *still latched on to Lavitz* And if Shana mysteriously dies, I get to be Miaka!

Meru: *evil grin* Haschel shall play the role of Taiitsukun, and we've hired the original Nyan Nyan to play themselves.

Yuffie: So…let's get it on!

*Fushigi Yuugi theme, "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni (for the sake of my beloved)" starts playing*

Maiagare!       Suzaku      MIRRAKURU      RA- 

_densetsu ga   ugokidashite_

_hontou no    watashi ga hirogaru_

_(tooku hibiku WO AI NI)_

_anata ni     michibikarete_

_(mezamete-yuku tamashii)_

_hikaridasu   mou hitotsu no   sekai_

_itooshii hito no tame ni_

_ima nani ga    dekiru ka na?_

_kanawanai yume wa nai yo!_

_massugu ni     shinjite'ru_

_(mugen e to   hirake     Fushigi Yuugi)_

Shana: *dressed in the Suzaku no Miko's summoning outfit* This is fun! *passes by the "seishi", then stops in front of "Tamahome", or Lavitz. Then we see other stuff, mainly Miranda and the Seiryuu seishi* 

*"Itooshii Hito no Tame Ni" ends*

Shana v.o.: *sees food appearing* Bon-bons! Raisin Nut Ice Cream! Double Cheeseburger!

*we now see Shana, dressed in Miaka's school uniform (with hair in the Chinese buns), surrounded by food*

Shana: *gets out chopsticks* Thanks for coming!

*camera rotates around Shana*

Shana: Now, come into my mouth!

*Here's where Shana messes up. As she runs towards the food, which disappears, she trips, falling flat on her face*

Shana: Ouch… 

Mysterious Voice: Silly girl. You should be studying for you high school entrance exams, not dreaming about food.

Faust V.O.: *speaking English* I want him to do his best. Now…can someone translate that for me? *sees a sleeping Shana* Miss Yuuki!

Shana: *wakes up and throws her desk at Faust* Give me back my food!

Miranda: Shana, who the %$#^ did you just clobber with your desk?

Shana: Sen…sei… 

Miranda: Bingo.

Faust: Yuuki-san, please step outside.

*We now see Shana, standing outside the classroom, holding a desk above her head* 

Shana: Ouch…

*scene changes to after school. Miranda has ditched Shana, and is heading for the library. Finally, Shana catches up with Miranda, but not after tripping a few times*

Shana: Wait!

Miranda: I've put up with you for this long! What the %$#^ makes you think you're coming with me!?

Shana: It's in the script.

Miranda: $@#^!

Shana: Where are you going?

Miranda: Hell.

Shana: *frowns* Where are you really going?

Miranda: None of your %$#^ing business!

Shana: But Miranda!!!! The script says I have to go with you!

Miranda: Stay the %$#^ away from me!

*Shana continues to follow Miranda. Since the only access to the original anime anybody has is a computer disk with episodes 1-27 in Real Media format, and since Copy cabbit has it, we're skipping a few scenes. Finally, the two stop in front of the National Library*

Shana: *wide-eyed* Wow…does the nation own this? *gets no response from Miranda, who is threatening the librarian*

Librarian: Miss, I'm sorry, but you must keep quiet. People are trying to read.

Miranda: I don't %$#^&@ care! Now, you'll take back this %$#^&@ book without %$#^&@ charging me!

Librarian: Y-yes, miss…

*Back to Shana…*

Shana: Fear not, people of Endiness! I shall save you from your oppression! *notices a juice machine* Juice! *smacks herself in the forehead* Matte…they have juice machines everywhere… *goes over to buy a drink, when she sees a red bird flying by* Nani? *follows the bird upstairs*

*Shana goes into a room marked "IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS REFERENCE ROOM-EMPLOYEES ONLY", and as she's looking around, she bumps into a bookshelf, causing a book to fall on Shana's head*

Shana: *cringing* Ouch…

Miranda: *comes upstairs dragging the librarian's body with her* Shana, what the %$#^ are you doing up here!

Shana: *hold up the book like a three year old that just finally learned how to read* Look!

Miranda: *drops the librarian's body and grabs the book* Give me that!

*the two girls sit on the floor, looking at the book*

Shana: So…what does that writing mean?

Miranda: How the %$#^ should I know!?

Jade: *from backstage, still latched on to Lavitz's arm* It's Chinese! It says "ShiJinTenChiSo"! *hands the two translators* Here.

Miranda: *reads* "This is the story of a girl who made all her wishes come true. She found the seven constellations, and summoned the god Suzaku (eh…this probably isn't what the book really says, but I dun know what it really says). The book itself is an incantation. The journey begins as soon as the first page is turned. *turns page* 

Meru: And…cut! Lucca! Time for the special effects!

Mehehe…yet another parody by a brilliant mind, namely mine. I refuse to be dethroned! As always, ya want in, review! Next up…a parody of Xenogears, and I finally update Joe Millionaire: The LoD Parody! Ja!


End file.
